Vampire Knight Original Sins Series
by Bake-Hime
Summary: This is the beggining of the story. Original Sins Series VOCALOID Cover story by me, enjoy b


00

Title : Project [MA]

Fandom : Vampire Knight

Chara : Kaienilia Cross (Eve Zvezda), Yagari Touga (Adam Moonlit), Haruka Kuran (Seth TwiRight)

Pairing : TougaKaien

Genre : romance, angst

Song : Hatsune Miku, KAITO & Hiyama Kiyoteru – Project [MA]

_Kaien's Project_

_Ini adalah awal kisah dari semuanya. Awal dari seluruh kekejaman yang bertakjub kehidupan. Darimana aku memulainya ya…_

_Namaku…Kaienilia Zvezda._

Diluar begitu ramai. Ada apa sebenarnya ?. Lebih baik kutinggalkan dulu beberapa pekerjaanku dan keluar dari rumahku. Rumahku sangat dekat lapangan kota sehingga aku tak perlu berjalan lama hanya untuk mendapatkan informasi terbaru negriku. Kulihat papan pengumuman yang tampak agung dipinggir lapangan dipusat kota dikerumuni banyak penduduk. Mereka tampak terpuruk. Ada apa sebenarnya.

"bagaimana ini ?!"

"padahal kejadian ini sudah tidak berlangsung lama, mengapa kembali lagi…"

Aku berusaha menyelip diantara para penduduk yang banyak bertingkah. Dan melihat pengumuman dipapan agung itu.

"Sabda dari 'The Great Prophet'. Pasukan kegelapan akan segera menghancurkan negri…"

Pasukan kegelapan ? maksudnya sekali lagi negri besar ini akan hancur ?

"…satu-satunya cara untuk menghindari bencana ini adalah…"

Adalah…

"adalah…renkarnasi dari 2 dewa pure blood vampire. Dewa kembar harus lahir…"

Dewa kembar…

"maaf…", aku menoleh. Seorang pria dengan rambut sepundak yang sekelam malam menyapaku dengan lembut. Sebelah matanya tak bisa kulihat karena tertutup sesuatu, namun bisa kurasakan kharisma dari seorang pria sebenarnya dihadapanku ini. Tiba-tiba dadaku bergetar, dibaliknya ada jantungnya yang berdebar lebih dari biasanya.

"y-ya ? anda…siapa ?..."

"namaku…", suara rendahnya berirama ditelingaku. Namanya yang terdengar sangat indah saat diucapkan. Entahlah, mungkin aku benar-benar tenggelam dalam pesonanya. "seorang ilmuan…anda pasti…Kaienilia Zvezda kan ?"

Dia mengenalku !

"ya, itu namaku…bagaimana bisa kau tau namaku ?"

Dia tertawa kecil.

"jangan lupa jika anda itu penyihir sekaligus hunter terhebat dinegri ini…keahlian anda bahkan sampai meluas keluar negri. Akupun mendengarnya, nona Zvezda…"

Senyumnya…entah mengapa hanya dengan memandangnya aku terpaku. Ini…bukan sihir kan ? aku bisa membedakan mana sihir…karena yah, aku ini penyihir.

"dan…bisa kita bicara secara…yah, 4 mata ?", ujarnya mengambil sejumput rambut blonde coklatku. Terang saja dengan sontak aku menjawab…

"tentu saja"

Aku menghampirinya yang terdiam dengan buku ditangannya. Tampak serius dengan bacaan yang menurutnya menarik itu. Aku jadi merasa tak enak jika mengganggunya.

Tapi…

"ah…Zvezda…sudah datang ?"

Dia tersenyum. Lagi…

"i-iya. Maaf membuatmu menunggu…", aku selalu bergetar saat menyebut namanya.

"tak apa…menunggu wanita secantik anda tidak membuatku menyesal. Lagipula kau ini penyihir sekaligus pemburu hebat yang selalu sibuk…ya ?"

"t-tidak. Eh, tapi…iya sih tapi tidak terlalu sibuk eh tapi aku menundanya karena janjiku untuk bertemu dengan tuan disini…"

"ahaha…anda…wanita yang unik…"

Degh ! jantungku kembali berdegup. Mendengar dia yang memujiku entah mengapa tangan ini bergetar dan sedikit basah. Huuh…ini melelahkan, harus menahan rasa malu setiap berhadapan dengannya.

"mengapa diam saja, wanita secantikmu tak bisa selalu berdiri kan ?

Lagi-lagi kata-katanya membuatku mau melakukan apapu untuknya. Eh ? ini bukan pengaruh sihir, aku yakin…jangan-jangan…

"sebenarnya…tuan ingin membicarakan apa denganku ?"

"ya, sebenarnya aku ingin sedikit berbasa-basi dulu, tetapi sepertinya anda memang dewasa."

Itu…pujian atau…entahlah aku tak mengerti laki-laki…

"Begini…anda pasti sudah dengar tentang bencana itukan ?"

"bencana ? pasukan kegelapan akan menghancurkan seluruh umat manusia ?"

"ya…aku…sebenarnya ingin menginformasikan sesuatu padamu…"

Dia sedikit terdiam.

"untuk melahirkan para dewa, dibutuhkan MA [Mem Aleph]…dan syarat-syarat yang dibutuhkan adalah…wanita yang memiliki keahlian dan keterampilan sihir lebih dari apapun…"

Baiklah, dari sini aku mengerti jalan bicaranya. Dia akan…

"dan…Kaien…maukah, kau menyelamatkan negri ini…bersamaku yang mencintaimu, untuk menjadi MA [Mem Aleph] pertama ?"

Suaranya…tatapannya…lembut kulit jemarinya yang mengelus pipiku membuatku sulit untuk menolak tugas mulia itu. Namun sepertinya wajahku tak mengespresikan apa-apa.

"Kaien…aku berjanji akan selalu mendampingimu…percayalah, karena aku…mencintaimu"

Seiring dengan kata-katanya yang terangkai indah bagai puisi pujangga, terasa hangat merasuk telingaku. Menuntun bibirku yang basah untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"aku…bersedia…"

Dia tersenyum.

"terima kasih…"

Angin berhembus dari belakangku. Menerbangkan helaian rambutku yang khas berwarna coklat pirang, mendinginkan leherku yang sedari tadi memanas karena kecupan lembut nan hangat dari pria dihadapanku ini. Entah ini sihir atau tipu muslihat, akupun tak mengerti bisa mencintai sedalam ini pada seorang pria yang jelas-jelas baru kukenal kemarin. Namun aku akan merasa bahagia jika bisa membantunya barang sedikit. Meskipun hanya menjadi alat…aku bahagia.

_Touga's Project_

_Ini adalah awal kisah dari semuanya. Awal dari seluruh kekejaman yang bertakjub kehidupan. Darimana aku memulainya ya…_

_Namaku…Touga Moonlit._

Aku mulai memasuki kota itu. Kota tempat tujuanku. Kota Nemu, tempat dimana awal langkahku untuk memenuhi ambisiku. Dari peta yang kudapat, inilah lapangan pusat kota. Lapangan luas dengan papan pengumuman agung yang memasang peringatan miris. Aku sudah tau itu. Bahkan jauh sebelum pengumuman itu disebarkan kepada halayak umum.

Dengan alasan itulah…aku berdiri disini memandangnya. Wajah cantiknya tampak tak setegang penduduk yang sudah melihat pengumuman. Untuk apa panik, dia pasti sudah berfikir begitu. Tak perlu berlari…tak perlu berteriak…hanya cukup gunakan kemampuannya yang sudah terkenal sepenjuru negri untuk meloloskan diri…tapi…ini berbeda, nona.

Akan kusapa duluan.

"maaf…"

Kepala mungilnya terangkat dan menatap langsung mataku. Tampaknya ia terkejut. Hmph…ini berhasil. Venom ciptaanku sendiri. Pencuci otak hanya dari tatapan mata. Hmph…ilmuan memang tak bisa dianggap rendah.

"y-ya…anda siapa ?"

Suara lembutnya memang menyentuh. Tapi tetap saja, dia ini alat untuk mencapai keinginanku…ambisiku…dendamku…

"namaku…" aku sedikit menghangatkan suasana "Touga Moonlit…seorang ilmuwan…anda pasti…Kaienilia Zvezda kan ?"

Wanita ini lagi-lagi tampak terkejut. Namun senyum itu kembali mengembang saat dia akan menjawab pertanyaanku. Senyum indah, tetap saja, dia ini hanya alat.

"ya, itu namaku…bagaimana bisa kau tau namaku ?"

Huh, lucu. Dia ini polos atau bagaimana. Bagaimana bisa dia tak tau jika dia ini sangat terkenal hingga orang asingpun mungkin akan menyapanya. Aku sedikit terkikik, wanita yang memang lucu.

"jangan lupa jika anda itu penyihir sekaligus hunter terhepat dinegri ini…keahlian anda bahkan sampai meluas keluar negri. Akupun mendengarnya, nona Zvezda…"

Wajahnya memerah. Merah jambu yang sangat cocok dengan pipi putih yang tampak lembut itu. Dia memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain dan mengerutkan dahinya. Sepertinya dia sedang berfikir, jangan-jangan dia menyadari Venom yang kugunakan untuk menggodanya. Jangan sampai. Lebih baik aku menghindari pembicaraan lebih lanjut, mungkin besok.

"dan…bisa kita bicara secara…yah, 4 mata ?"

Aku sedikit menggunakannya secara berlebih untuk saat ini. Kusedikit menggodanya…kucoba mengambil sejumput rambut halusnya. Beraroma sangat khas. Penyihir cantik yang bisa digunakan.

"tentu saja"

Huh, polos sekali

Aku sengaja datang lebih awal dari perjanjianku dengannya. Aku ingin melihat reaksi Venom ciptaanku yang lebih ringan. Hmph, kali ini akan lebih ampuh berfungsi. Kubuka kembali buku tentang racun Venom, mungkin nanti aku bisa membuat yang lebih baik untuk meracuninya dalam pesonanya. Yah, memang tak banyak yang kubutuhkan, hanya ketelitian yang tinggi yang kubutuhkan.

Akupun merasa hawa kehidupan yang mendekatiku. Mungkin dia. Kututup buku mungil penuh kecerdikan itu dan menyapanya.

"ah…Zvezda…sudah datang ?"

Aku tersenyum. Untuk kesekian kalinya padanya.

"i-iya, maaf membuatmu menunggu…"

Suaranya bergetar. Kegugupan yang tinggi.

"tak apa…menunggu wanita secantik anda tidak membuatku menyesal. Lagipula anda ini penyihir sekaligus pemburu hebat yang selalu sibuk…ya ?"

"t-tidak. Eh, tapi…iya sih tapi tidak terlalu sibuk eh tapi aku menundanya karena janjiku untuk bertemu dengan tuan Moonlot disini…"

Kata-kata yang acak-acakan menandakan kegugupan dari wanita yang yang berdiri disampingku. Bahasa tubunya yang tampak jelas, tangan bergetar dan saling menggenggam, wajah tunduk yang memerah. Darahnya yang terus naik kewajahnya. Aku mengerti itu.

"ahaha…anda…wanita yang unik…"

Aku yakin dia yang tergugup sudah hampir diambang batas. Jika tak segera duduk, dia akan ambruk disana.

"mengapa diam saja, wanita secantikmu tak bisa selalu berdiri kan ?"

Dia cepat menatapku, wajah yang memerah. Merona bagai apel segar. Dan duduk disampingku. Wanita gugup takkan bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata, aku yakin itu. Kuputuskan untuk berbasa-basi terlebih dahulu. Tetapi…

"sebenarnya…tuan ingin membicarakan apa denganku ?"

Wanita kuat.

"ya, sebenarnya aku ingin sedikit berbasa-basi dulu, tetapi sepertinya anda memang dewasa. Begini…anda pasti sudah dengar tentang bencana itu kan ?"

"bencana ? pasukan kegelapan akan menghancurkan seluruh umat manusia ?"

Saatnya kugunakan Venomku.

"ya…aku…sebenarnya ingin menginformasikan sesuatu padamu…" aku sedikit mendramatisir. Wanita pasti akan tertipu dengan drama bukan ?

"untuk melahirkan dewa, dibutuhkan MA [Mem Aleph]…dan syarat-syarat yang dibutuhkan adalah…wanita yang memiliki keahlian dan keterampilan sihir lebih dari apapun…"

Mata coklatnya membulat. Sepertinya dia mulai mengerti.

"dan…Kaien…maukah, kau menyelamatkan negri ini…bersamaku yang mencintaimu, untuk menjadi MA [Mem Aleph] pertama ?'

Kuberikan seluruh yang kubisa. Tetapi dia sama sekali tak bereaksi. Mungkin dia terlalu gugup atau kaget. Baiklah, ini sudah terlalu membuang waktu.

"Kaien…aku berjanji akan selalu mendampingimu…percayalah, karena aku…mencintaimu"

Kuraih kedua pundaknya. Kuarahkan berhadapan denganku. Kugunakan bahasa tubuh yang dramatis untuk ini. Akhirnya kudapatkan.

"aku…bersedia…"

Benar-benar kudapatkan. Semua akan berjalan lancar.

"terima kasih"

Angin berhembus dari depanku. Menerbangkan helaian rambutku yang khas ikal hitam violet, mendinginkan wajahku yang menghangat saat kudaratkan kecupan ini padanya. Entah apa yang kurasa, aku hanya mempermainkannya tetapi seakan ini menjadi realistis. Tapi…kumohon jangan.

Cita-citaku, ambisiku, dendamku…

Kaien Project's (2)

Disana…pria yang kucintai. Dengan papan hitungannya, berkutat dengan bibit yang akan ditanamkan padaku. Aku akan segera melahirkan anak. Namun, aku benar-benar berharap jika Touga yang menjadi ayahnya, bukan hanya bibit dewa yang ditanam padaku dan setelah itu aku lupakan.

Tetapi dari yang kudengar, bagi siapa yang berjasa akan kelahiran Dewa kembar, akan diangkat menjadi penguasa negri. Jadi, jika aku dan Touga berhasil, kami akan menjadi sepasang raja dan ratu ? sebenarnya aku tak terlalu mengharapkan itu…hanya Touga yang kuharapkan. Bersama Touga.

"Kaien…"

Dia memelukku. Pelukan hangat yang dia miliki selalu membuatku merasa mencair. Aku benar-benar telah jatuh dalam pelukannya.

"jangan terlalu khawatir. Semua akan baik-baik saja…"

"ya, baik-baik saja, aku harap…Moonlit", tatapannya tampak berubah saat mendengar suara asing itu. Dia berbalik dan mendapatkan seorang pria yang tampak pintar seperti dia. Aku tak begitu mengenalnya, tetapi sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya.

"tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan, ini bukan urusanmu…-Right…"

Dia…

"ya, ini memang bukan urusanmu…tetapi tetap saja, orang yang sekali beruntung takkan beruntung untuk kedua kalinya…"

"ini bukan keberuntungan, -Right. Ini takdir…mengerti ?"

"ya, kau memang mendapatkan Zvezda…tapi aku tak yakin akan mendapatkan semuanya…"

Semua ?

"hmph…orang yang terus bergantung pada Senat takkan pernah bisa mandiri. Pada kenyataannya kaulah yang tak bisa apa-apa…"

"ya…kuserahkan padamu…" orang itu berbalik sembari melambaikan kedua jadi padanya. "dan…" orang itu menoleh "aku menunggu kegagalanmu lagi, Moonlit…"

"terserahlah, tak ada yang mengharapkan itu…" dan orangitu semakin sinis dengan memberikan senyuman meledeknya padanya.

Aku tau dia sedang naik darah, aku tak mau. Aku tak mau melihat dia yang selalu mempesona menjadi pemarah. Akupun meraih lengan besarnya dan memeluknya. Tangannya begitu tegang, benar-benar menahan marah.

Akupun merasakan kepalaku tertepuk.

"maaf…membuatmu khawatir, Kaien…"

Senyumnya yang begitu hangat, ditambah dengan tangannya yang besar mengelus ujung kepalaku penuh sayang. Aku tak pernah merasakan cinta sedalam ini. Aku benar-benar mencintainya. Aku tak pernah ragu padanya, hanya satu yang kutakutkan…mengecewakannya.

"ya…kau memang membuatku sangat khawatir…Touga.."

Tapi takkan pernah kutunjukan rasa takut itu dengan selalu tersenyum padanya. Meskipun itu konyol, aku tau itu, tetapi aku ingin selalu ia tau jika aku akan selalu mendukungnya.

Touga's Project (2)

Hitungan-hitungan yang kuproses tak boleh sembarangan. Akupun terus menekuni apa yang harun menjadi perhitungan saat ini. Aku tak boleh gagal. Inilah alasanku mengapa aku sangat berobsesi menjadi ilmuan. Sudah kutunggu kesempatan besar ini. Optimis, akan kukerjakan proyek ini sekuat tenagaku bersama dengan wanita yang berada didalam tabung itu. Baru saja kutanamkan 2 bibit dewa padanya agar Dewa kembar dapat lahir darinya. Dan akupun dapat memuaskan ambisiku.

Ya, ambisiku. Dendam sudah berkarat meminta dibalaskan. Berteriak dalam kalbu, meminta disingkirkan. Ibuku sayang, akan kubalaskan perbuatan mereka padamu…duakali lipat, aku berjanji. Pada Senat dan pada si –Right…

Aku merasakan jika ada yang memperhatikan. Akupun menegakkan kepalaku dan kembali memandang wanita yang masih terisolasi tabung saat kutanamkan bibit dewa padanya. Akupun menurunkan papanku dan mulai menghampirinya. Membuka tabung itu dan menghampirinya. Sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu hingga tak menyadari kedatanganku. Akupun memeluknya. Memanggil namanya.

"Kaien…"tampak wajah cantiknya dipenuhi dengan rasa gelisah, sepertinya dia mulai takut. "jangan terlalu khawatir. Semua akan baik-baik saja…". Diapun membalas pelukan tanganku. Tangannya yang hangat, sama sekali tak mencirikan jika dia adalah seorang penyihir dan hunter ternama diNegrinya.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan hawa vampir. Orang yang sama sekali tak ingin kulihar batang hidungnya sekalipun.

"ya, baik-baik saja, aku harap…Moonlit", akupun menatamnya tajam. Menunjukan aku yang tak pernah sedikitpun menyukainya. Si…-Right itu.

"tak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan, ini bukan urusanmu…-Right…"

"ya, ini memang bukan urusanku…tetapi tetap saja, orang yang sekali beruntung takkan beruntung untuk kedua kalinya…"

Cih, apa maksud kata-katanya itu. Dia menghinaku ?!

"ini bukan keberuntungan, -Right. Ini takdir…mengerti ?"

"ya, kau memang mendapatkan Zvezda…tapi aku tak yakin akan mendapatkan semuanya…

"hmph…orang yang terus bergantung pada Senat takkan pernah bisa mandiri. Pada kenyataannya kaulah yang tak bisa apa-apa…"

Sial, vampir ini minta dibunuh. Tapi sayangnya, dia itu vampir darah murni sialan yang bisa selalu berkuasa disegala tempat dan waktu.

"ya…kuserahkan padamu…dan" dia berbalik dan hendak pergi, namun tak lama dia menoleh kebelakan dan tersenyum sinis "aku menunggu kegagalanmu lagi, Moonlit…"

"terserahlah, tak ada yang mengharapkan itu…", aku tak bisa bertahan lebih lama. Aku akan berhasil. Aku akan memberhasilkan proyek ini dan menjatuhkanmu…-Right. Sialan kau.

Hangat…

Aku merasakan lenganku yang hangat. Pelukan hangat yang diberikan wanita ini memang hangat. Kurasakan debar jantungku yang meningkat. Apa ini ? bukannya aku yang memakai Venom padanya, bukan darinya padaku…tapi aku tetap menghargainya.

"maaf…membuatmu khawatir, Kaien…"

Aku ingin merasakan helaian rambutnya yang selalu tampak lembut itu. Memang benar, lembut, dan perasaanku menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Hanya dengan memandangnya.

"ya…kau memang membuatku sangat khawatir…Touga…"

Penghayatannya saat menyebut namaku bisa kurasakan. Sepertinya dia telah jatuh terlalu dalam. Kehangatan semu yang kuberikan padanya telah membuatnya terpeleset jauh. Dan sepertinya…

Project [MA]

_Processing [Cain] and [Abel]…90%...failure…_

Touga menggebrakkan papannya. Jika dia mau dia bisa membelah dua meja kayu cendana itu dengan sekali gebrak, tetapi itu tidak bisa dilakukannya. Bukan saatnya. Tetapi ini sudah diambang batas kesabarannya. Ini…apa ? gagal. Bibit tuhan yang sudah ditanamkannya pada tubuh Kaien tiba-tiba saja gagal. Mereka mati. Bahkan beberapa jam sebelum mereka dilahirkan.

Kecewa, kesal, marah, sedih, bersalah…berkecambuk didalam dada ini hingga sesak. Hancur…semua hancur. Bagaimana dia mempunyai muka untuk bertatap muka dengan…

"Touga…"

Sial…hal yang ditakutkannya terjadi.

"Kaien…maaf…"

"Touga…"

"Kaien…sejak awal…aku…"

"Touga…"

"Kaien…aku…"

Tak ada lagi yang didengar Touga selain kehangatan yang diarasakan ditubuhnya. Kaien tau yang terjadi. Dia sendiri tak tau apa yang terjadi, padahal dia sudah mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan sihirnya yang menurut orang dinegrinya yang terkuat dan terhebat.

Tetapi sepertinya dia salah, rasa penyesalan itu memenuhi tubuh kecilnya. Dia pasti telah mengecewakan pria yang dicintainya.

"aku tau…[Cain] dan [Abel] telah gagal…mungkin itu salahku, maaf jika kekuatanku tak sebesar yang kau butuhkan…"

"bukan ! bukan itu yang menjadi alasan gagalnya mereka…aku salah perhitungan dan aku gagal…maafkan aku, sayangku Kaien…"

Kaien tersenyum. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan meletakan kaca matanya. Menatap lelaki pujaannya secara langsung. Tak peduli rabun jauhnya sangat mengganggunya. Dia hanya ingin melihatnya dan mengatakan ini setulus hatinya.

"tidak apa-apa…Touga…", Touga tampak terkejut dengan perkataan tulus dari wanita ini. Perasaan aneh menjalar didadanya yang sesak. Dan tiba-tiba seluruh penat didadanya menghilang dan akhirnya diapun menyadari jika…

"sayangku Kaien, maafkan aku..aku telah gagal. Tetapi, kita sudah hidup bersama sejak lama….karena itu, aku menyadari jika aku telah benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu…"

Touga memeluk wanita rapuh itu. Mengalirkan seluruh perasaannya. Menunjukan jika benar-benar mencintai wanita yang memang sejak awal tulus mencintainya.

Semua telah gagal. Semua hancur. Tetapi mereka akan selalu memiliki satu sama lain.

"kita kembali kehutan. Kita akan hidup disana…kau mau ?"

"hutan Eldoh ? baik. Asalkan bersamamu, aku akan selalu baik-baik saja…"

"benarkah ?"

"tentu saja…"

Senyum mengembang. Tak ada lagi yang perlu disesali. Semua berakhir…namun ini menjadi awal kebahagiaan mereka.

'ibu…mungkin aku takkan pernah membalaskan dendammu…tetapi aku bersyukur, aku bertemu dengannya…'

_Haruka's Project_

_Ini adalah awal kisah dari semuanya. Awal dari seluruh kekejaman yang bertakjub kehidupan. Darimana aku memulainya ya…_

_Namaku…Haruka TwiRight._

Semua berkumpul disini. Semua selalu memperdebatkan hal yang sama. Semenjak pengumuman itu, mereka selalu berdebat. Debatan yang selalu sama. Siapa yang pantas menjadi Mem Aleph [MA].

"Haruka TwiRight…bagaimana penelitianmu. Adakah calon Mem Aleph [MA] yang ingin kau rekomendasikan ?"

"hmph…untuk sementara tidak ada, tetapi aku akan segera mendapatkannya"

Lebih baik aku pergi dari sini. Aku tak menyukai tempat ramai seperti ini. Sebaiknya aku keluar dari sini.

[Cain] dan [Abel] telah gagal. Touga dan Kaien pun telah menghilang.

Aku harus menemukan Mem Aleph [MA] yang baru. Untuk mewujudkan obsesiku…

Aku menoleh, tembok gedung yang tertempeli beberapa kertas bertuliskan informasi tentang hadiah bagi siapapun yang dapat mendapatkan pembunuh kelas kakap, Pale Noel. Dan tulisan lain yang membuatku menarik.

'Dan Penyihir Jahat, Salmhofer'

Hmph, cukup menarik. Tidak, sangat menarik

REVIEW PLEASE ^^

V  
V  
V


End file.
